Silver Soulmates 3
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Third round. Enjoy Rated T.


Disclaimer: Write love on your skin and Crackship Armada for insperation! Rated T Lieutenant Sarra 'Silver' Torrens-Lee is Silver Zeo. And mine! Round 3. (Your should be You're LadyWinterLight told me)

Silver Soulmates 3:

 _ **Your in Danger!-Sarra/Steve part 2: Extended Scene:**_

 _Theme Song: Linkin Park: What I've Done_

She smiled as she looked at Steve and got them to the station, Sam met them there, and he gasped. Sarra raised an eyebrow. He came to her, as he broke into a smile and Steve frowned. "Sir." he waited, and saluted her and she gave him the salute in return. _**"Do I know you soldier?"**_ She asked. **_"I was hoping to find you."_** he saw her keen, and she whimpered, he came to her side. "I promise, if I ever hurt you, I will work it out with you, I would never do that intentionally." Sarra put her hands over her face. "I've just lost so much, already...I don't know I could lose again." He touched her and she froze. "Lieutenant?" She smiled. She closed her eyes. "Long story and ya'll have to sign some non disclosure agreement forms."

Steve smiled. She smiled back and she got the forms and they signed, "C'mon, I've got to get to a quieter place, nosy ears and prying noses if I may mix my metaphores." Sam chuckled. "C'mon, follow me." she put on her leather jacket, and Sam smirked. "What?" "Oh just a person we know does the same thing," Sarra snorted. "And that person I know, got the stitch from me kid." She smiled at the boy's looks on their faces. Sarra smirked. She lead them to her truck and she smiled, as she closed her eyes before she drove them to her house.

Getting to a two story brick, Sam whistled. "Nice place." Sarra grinned. "Thanks. I live here half the time, and the other half in DC, or whatever city needs me next," she said. "Sometimes its little cities. With my job the way it is well." She said. She lead them inside, and she got them to sit, as she did, she made coffee for who ever wanted some and she sighed, and lead them to her office and let them know who she was. Silver Zeo Power Ranger. Sarra waited for the downfall as she showed them who she meant and then the boys groaned, and she smiled.

"If...you weren't sure before, I'm sure now you want nothin' to do with me, and that's okay." She went up to her counter and grabbed for the decanter. Her hand got stopped by Sam "Don't." She snorted as she drew her hand away. "Just true fear of rejection Sam." "Been rejected and unwanted, for so long..." She said. "That if I'm rejected again...might be for the final time, so instead I don't want to pursue anything, 'cause of that fear." "So I am alone. And sometimes with the job we do, its better, 'cause no one has to deal with heart break, I've done that...too much for too long, and sometimes its easier to go into the same patterns." She whispered. She clutched at herself, as if wishing she could disappear.

"Sir!" Steve said and came and held her making her smile. She closed her eyes, and she huffed, and let the tears go down her face, and Sam came to wipe them away. "Sir." She looked at Sam who held her, and she sighed, "Gods." he smiled as they moved to the living room couch, she leaned into Sam and he held her. Her narrow shoulders shook against his frame. "No one will hurt you, not if we can help it sir. We want to be with you." She looked at the two. "Thank you" she said. She kissed them both. When they joined, Steve's arm, her, her ribs, Sam her left thigh, his left arm it was magic.

 _ **Get Down! Sarra/Phil extended scene:**_

 _Theme song: Brandy: He Is_

"Sarra?" Phil broke, and she smiled. "Phil." he got her sitting down and she smiled. "You okay with this?" he asked. She nodded. "I know some of the same people that you do, and Steve will come to check on me, and he doesn't know your alive." he sighed. "He'll wanna interrogate you." he sighed again, and she smirked then wrinkled her nose at him and he huffed a sigh. He groaned and nodded. "That'll be okay." She heard as she looked at him.

He kissed her, and she sighed, as she curled in his arms. The night before, had been wonderful, and she curled in his arms, this morning, and it felt, _right_. "Your not in a current relationship are you Phil?" He shook his head. "No." She smiled. "I'm not either." He nodded.

She touched his face. "Too many long nights, and not enough, to fight for." She whispered. He touched her, she drew her lips in together and she shook, he could tell, she was in emotional pain. "Sarra?" she drew away, she couldn't feel. "I..." "I can't..." "I can't leave my work, and you can't leave yours, I understand, that Phil." "I won't push, for anything." He took his good hand and entwined it with her good one.

"We need to make this work." "I'm willing." "I don't want to be an unsatisfied Soulmate statistic," He said and to that, she smiled. She closed her eyes. "Lieutenant?" Sarra smiled. "I've seen and done much Phil, and I'm just so afraid of rejection, 'cause it seems to be so easy these days, I just can't let hurt me anymore, but it just drowns me." He touched her. He dried the tears with his good hand, "I'm sorry." "You were hurt and betrayed and you didn't deserve any of it." She laughed. "Some would say I totally deserve it." He touched her. "Your so wrong about that." He said. She laughed. "You sap." He smiled. He pressed his forhead against hers.

He kissed her, and she groaned against him. He smiled and kissed her again, Sarra's 150 lb frame leaned into him, and she sighed, curled against him. "Don't wanna go." She whispered. He smiled. "Then don't?" She laughed quietly. "Gotta call my Captain, tell her I'm not comin' in today." she muttered. He smiled. "I am on vacation." He stated it like a suprise. She laughed. "I've got leave comin'." He nodded. She called her Captain, a Kate Beckett of the 12th, and she was told, "Go have fun, take your time. You got almost a month leave Torrens." Sarra smiled. "Alright Captain. Try to stay outta trouble." Kate snorted. "You jinxed us." Sarra laughed. "Probably not sir. Alright Can you log me in for time off?" She asked and there was a snort. "Already done." Sarra nodded. "Thank you." She shut the cell off. "Almost a month." She said and he grinned "I've got about that long too, even though I could get called back, sooner." he said and she nodded.

"Alright." "So what we do now?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Go and do what ever we need to to make this work." She grinned. She curled in his arms, "Do you wanna go somewhere?" "Do something?" He smiled. "What do you have in mind." He asked. "Um We could go to Triforia, but that would be too far..." he looked at her. "Why?" Sarra smiled. "Want you to meet my adopted brother, um gods He could come, you'll have fun I think but you both be trouble." She said and smirked. "Wait Triforia?" Sarra laughed. "Long story." "Um where's your marks?" she asked. He smirked. "Groin..." She groaned. "Mine too." She showed him. He leaned up against it, and their marks met and she groaned "headonist." He laughed. She kissed him. Sarra closed her eyes. "I could so love you." He smiled. "I already do." He said and she blushed. Sarra smiled and he kissed her. She was tearing up, he kissed her, and wiped away her tears. Sarra felt his kiss. "I..." he smiled. "I ...will try." he nodded. "All I could ask." he said.

 _ **Take me Out!-Sarra/Sam: Extended Scene:**_

 _Theme Song: Everything I do: Bryan Adams_

Sam held her, she was feeling, so many things, hoplessness, exhausted, worriness, fear, anxiety, terror. Sam felt these feelings, even though they weren't even bonded yet. "Babe?" She heard. She smiled. "Sorry." She said.

He shook his head. "Sweetheart." He touched her. She shook her head. "Can't...Don't try..." She whispered as she pulled away. He paused from touching her. He waited. She shook her head. "No," He touched her, "Please..." "What's wrong?" She closed her eyes. "God so many things." He smiled. "Like what?" he asked. She snorted. "Your bloody perfect. I'm not." He snorted back. "Try again." She smiled. "I don't deserve you." She whispered. He frowned as her eyes went dark, and tears went down her face. "Your a bloody superhero." He smiled, "And?" Sarra smiled. "I'm no supervillian but I am no super hero either, I don't have that qualification." He snorted. "Like Hell your not." She smiled.

"Just a woman with a set of useful Powers and hands, in a war that we can't understand." She sang. He touched her. "Sarra..." He reached for her, touched her, and she sighed. He came to her. "Please, let me help you." She smiled. "I'm a fighter, Sam, that's all I ever was. That's all I ever mean to be. Fighter, one of those nameless faceless souls that just fight, for the world for a better plan, a better world," "And I gotta keep in the Shadows Sam, Fighting, the Darkness where it leads. People don't understand or even accept that magic exists and I have an obligation to my people, to the citizens of Earth, and wherever I call home, to fight that which threatens against us."

He saw her left arm as she brought her arms out for him to see. "Just a woman, just a fighter, that's all I'll ever wish to be, and if I could be even that much again, I'll be happy enough." "I'm no hero, Sam." "I do the job I LIVE the job. With every bit of fibre of my being, Sing sleep eat fight breathe that job, is my life, and I won't appologize for it, I won't excuse it, its too IMPORTANT to me Sam." She breathed heavily. He stopped her. "Hey...hey...hey hey..." "I won't make you give up the job. I'll keep you out of Avenger shit too, if I can." She snorted.

"Tony won't let you." Sam smirked. "Maybe not but my 'Soulmate/love life' is not his concern." She snorted. "Good luck keepin' him occupied then Sam its gonna be tough, and, like I said my work needs to be in Shadows." he held her. "We can work this out love." She sighed and leaned into him and kissed him. He smiled. "I...have to trust someone, sometime, and its gonna have to be my soulmate..." She kissed him, and he smiled. "Gods. Beautiful." She blushed. "What?" She blushed again. "You are beautiful! God you can't see it?" She shrugged. "No. Not for a long time, if ever, Sam." He sighed. "Gods your beautiful." She blushed. "Sam..." She groaned and he got her good hand so she could feel his warmth. Feeling, Cold, she snuggled up to him, and he held her and she sighed, in his arms, "Sam." He smiled. "Darlin'." "Its alright." She smiled. "Sam..." He kissed her. He heard a moan from her and she blushed. He touched her skin, she leaned into his touch, and he kissed her she could see his eyes tear for her. "Please..." He said. "Love me..." She grasped onto him. "Of course..." She said and kissed him.

They were happy. They had peace and quiet for a while, and it was amazing. She was kissed and loved and they learned about what the others loved to do for each other. She found Sam liked to give her foot rubs, and quiet places to relax, and she liked to take him out dancing and dinner nights. The team found out eventually, and they were fine with her. Then, when they joined, finally, her mark was on her lower back, his was on his groin, she groaned. She was so happy. Complete.

 _ **Don't Let Go!-Sarra/Nick Fury:**_

 _Theme Song: Brandy: Wow_

Nick looked at her. "I'm too old for you." Sarra started to laugh. "I was gonna say that to you!" "Oh crap what a pair we are." He looked at her. He laughed too, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh hell." "Nick, there's a lot you don't know..." She started to tell him. "Shit. No shit." She smiled as he rattled off swearwords not for the faint of heart, in several languages.

Sarra smiled and she told him, "That's my life." She laughed. "So your a superhero yet you don't call yourself that, why?" She shrugged. "Shed too much blood to be innocent anymore, Nick." "So, just a warrior woman with useful Powers." "And a pair of hands, at a war we don't understand." He held her, and she sighed. She smiled. "So where is your mark?" She asked. He grinned. _**You have to survive!**_ was on his abdomen. She looked over, and saw his ribs, "Damn it." She muttered. "What?" She heard. "You have a deep two inch gash. Hang on." They were at her house, and she got her extensive medical kit. "Woah." Sarra smiled. "Prep for any shit that may come down." She said. He smirked. "Rangers?" She scoffed. "Army. And Navy." He smiled.

He smiled. He hissed as she doctored it. "Done this for yourself?" He smiled. Sarra smiled. "Couple of times." She said and patched him up. "There." He smiled, as he pulled his shirt back on, and she smiled, as she felt his touch, she felt his hand on her face. "You are more than I thought." she smiled. "little do you know." She told him more and he smiled. "Your mark?" He looked at her and she smiled. "Mark, um here." She said. She pulled up her right side of her ribs. Then he touched her. She hissed as he touched her side. "You?" She smiled. "Broken ribs. Can't help them." "They'll heal." He looked at her. "Serum?" He asked. She shook her head. "Ancient magick." He rolled his eyes and she showed him He smiled. He kissed her lips, as she grinned, she felt him, relax.

Sarra smiled as she curled in his arms afterwards, Sarra watched for their ribs, and he kissed her forhead, and her lips. She grinned as he kissed her, she extended her magic to heal him. "Hey. what you doing?" She smiled. "Helping my Soulmate? Perogative." He grinned and he kissed her. She smiled, and he kissed her, she sighed as she was safe. She used her Power. They were healed. He kissed her, and then made love to her. She grinned.

He felt her snuggle him. "Told you, I was a lot older, well," she showed him. He was in shock, but he held her. "My strong woman, going through so much." He kissed her. She smiled. "I am in awe." She smiled. "God your amazing." Sarra grinned. She kissed him.

Nick looked at her. "Your not thinking your wonderful? Hell." She shrugged. "I do the work." "And hopefully people don't end up dead.""Most of the time they don't but the rare ones...I carry on my shoulders. My failings, love, are strong and many." He kissed her. "Sweetheart. I feel that way too." He said and she smiled. He touched her hair, which was darker today, a dark brown, and she kissed him. She sighed and moved, regretfully, and frowned at her case load. "Sarra." She smiled. "Can't leave yet." "Got people countin' on me." He nodded. "No one knows I exist at this point, I could stay, under a new Ident?" she nodded. "I've got a friend that owes me a favor and pretty damn good at idents. Let me give him a call."

She did and even though they squawked, they did the deed. And it was flawless. "Perfect." he breathed and she smiled. "Alright love," "You are now, Trevor, Goran, that could work." "37, injured previously, that's why the eyepatch." he smiled. He kissed her. "Great love." He learned his background that she produced for him and could tell it off lib, when needed no one expected.

 _ **Don't Leave Me: Sarra/Bucky:**_

 _Theme Song: I will DIE for you Romeo Juliet soundtrack_ Garbage

Sarra smiled at her soulmate, home alive, and she ran her hands through his hair, "Your safe dear," He smiled. He kissed her. Her heart beat so fast. She broke it off and she leaned her head against his chest. "Home, my home..." She whispered. He smiled.

"Dame," he said and she smiled. "Doll, I..." She touched him. His brown hair pink lips, dark blues, "Shh..." "Lets just enjoy this moment." She whispered, and she leaned into him and he held her, he kissed her, as his words, _**Don't...leave...Me...**_ were showing on his ribs. Hers, _**have your six**_ were on her own ribs, as her, _**Well hello there Gorgeous**_ were showing as well. Her, _**A friend, I hope**_ were across her back, on the left side, Mondo couldn't burn them or change them anyway.

Sarra smiled, as Steve smiled, as he came in and Buck broke the kiss. "STEVE..." he grinned. "Don't mind me." He said. Sarra threw a pillow at him. "Troll." She said and he laughed. "Well, I am a blank, mostly with the whole romantic mark." Sarra smiled and waggled her eyes. He laughed. "Silver..." He complained. She smiled. "Love you." She smirked and he came up and leaned over and kissed her forhead. "Whatcha doin' Punk?" "Kissin' my girl." Bucky growled.

Sam came in and smiled, "And mine. Rogers you poachin?" Steve laughed. "Shut up Jerk." "Forhead kiss." "And she used to be mine before she was either of yours." She rolled her eyes and blushed a fierce scarlett. "What?!" Sam asked and Bucky nodded. "Yeah, well Punk, he always could get the dames for his looks, but had a hard time keepin' the dame 'cause the dames wanted a dancer and conversationalist 'cept for Pegs and this one over here." Sarra threw a pillow at Bucky who chuckled. "What, Stevie was always the strong silent type unless there was Art to talk about." He blushed. "And sometimes I liked that in a man, men who knew what our feelings were and that we didn't need to talk alot." Sam grinned and leaned over and kissed his soulmate. She smiled. "Sam..." He kissed her, and she groaned again.

She blushed. Bucky snickered. "Your a nice shade a red doll." She blushed. "BUCK." Steve groaned. Sarra laughed. "So'se Stevie." She said and Bucky laughed. He kissed her, and she sighed. "Headonist." She muttered. He laughed, and she closed her eyes, "You alright Doll?" She nodded. "Aye Buck, fine, just still overwhelmed." He nodded. He leaned down and kissed her again. She felt safe and warm and whole. Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra grinned and felt happy and safe. Her boys, were home, and she was safe at home warm, loved and she sighed. She grinned as she felt her boys, touch them, she had tears, but she was whole.

They curled around her and she relaxed, "Goddess..." She muttered. Sam smirked. "Which one?" She smiled. "Ida-Ten actually, Goddess of Law." Steve snorted. "Sounds about perfect love considering?" She snorted back. "Shut up Rogers." Sam smirked and kissed her. He smirked again when Buck kissed her too, Sarra's breath was taken away. "Boys." She groaned as they chuckled. "Terrible." She muttered. "Why?" Bucky asked. She shook her head. She got up and out of her boys arms, alibeit reluctantly, she needed to, the soulmark was too overpowering. "Can't breathe." Sarra whispered. Steve got to her, "Back!" she groaned. "Don't." Her soul started to go cold. Sam looked strangled, he could seem to feel everything, she figured he was an empath. "Babe?" he choked. Smiling, she had tears down her face. She groaned. "I'm..." "Not what anyone would want." "I'm an old soldier, even older than Buck, and Rogers probably put together and wounded I know that's no excuse, I've got way too many enemies..." she whispered. She paused. "I'm so afraid, of reaching out that I might break you..." She closed her eyes. "You _all_ deserve someone better than me." She said.

 _ **TO ME MY LADY: Sarra/Thor: Extended Scene:**_

 _Theme Song: Fear: Sarah McLachlan_

Sarra looked at Thor, absolutely terrified. "Your. An. Alien. Prince?!" She muttered-squeaked. He nodded. "Yes, my Lady." She rolled her dark blue eyes. "Oh crap crap crap crap." He smiled. "What is the problem, my Lady," He asked. She smiled. "Where do I begin?" She smiled as she rolled her eyes for that. She sighed, and then started to laugh, "oh gods." She muttered. He looked at her. She grinned. "You are not going to believe me when I tell you Thor." She stopped laughing. She sighed, and slowly told him everything, Thor was speechless, and angry for his soulmate, so angry for his soulmate. "I am not easy to take, Prince Thor, and not, what your planet would want for you, even if you could be happy." She said.

"I am a broken warrior of the Light even though I work in the Shadows." "That's where I need to remain. To fix what Romonoff would say red in ledger." "I will not ask to fight to be your soulmate, I will let you make your own choice." "There is footage watch it, understand." "JARVIS?" She asked the celing. "Yes sir?" Sarra smiled. "Play footage for Thor when I am out of the floor. I'll be on the common floor when he is ready for me." She smiled. "Take the time get to KNOW what I do." "Make a concious choice." she said.

She left him to the information, all of it. and he was overwhelmed. He took his time to process the data, and Steve went to his friend. "What has you concerned old friend?" He asked. "She said she was a broken warrior of the Light." He nodded. "She says she is." "What do you want to do about it?" He sighed. He ran fingers through his hair. "Help her any way I know how, Steven." "This if anything, has made me care about her more." He smiled. "Then ask her, to show her a way to heal, she'll accept that, at least." She was on the common floor, contemplating a drink of hard alcohol, (Way too early in the day, even for Stark) Coffee, she didn't need too much, so she opted for tea, and she sighed, as she curled it against her hands as if for warmth. Thor decided he needed to find her.

"To the Common Floor, please Friend JARVIS" There was a moment and "Yes sir" from the AI taking him to _Her._ Sarra was sitting on the chaise lounge, her tea steaming, and her rather still bulky body leaning into the window as if soaking up the sunlight on the summer day. Her eyes were closed but she heard his approach, and she smiled, as she opened her eyes. She smiled, "Hello Thor." He smiled. He came to her side. "I'm willing to try, Lady, if you are?" he asked. She had tears and she smiled. "Aye." She sighed as he smiled. He leaned over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, she sighed. "Thank you," He rumbled. She smiled. "There will be days and hell even hours when you will not wish to know me." he smiled. He kissed her "And there will be times when you won't want to know me, my love." She grinned. "I'm sure and I am sure that even family will test us." He grinned. "Even my adopted Brother, and my cousin...yeesh." "Not to mention the Winchester boys and Oliver. Who are bad enough." He grinned.

They did a call, and she told them, as they grinned and laughed. She curled in his arms after the whole speech, and she rolled her eyes. "Kids." He grinned. He kissed her. "Tommy and Andros, what's the deal there?" Sarra smiled. "They hate each other, just a little bit 'cause Andros had to kill Zordon, Tommy's mentor and mine to save the universe. I have no ill will against 'cause Zordon's orders are his orders even though it is hard to follow." He nodded. She snuggled into his arms and he sighed, and he had her lying on the couch, and they smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Mine." She growled, as he smiled. "Mine." he sighed. She kissed him.


End file.
